KaoruXHikaru Star Light
by WinryTsubaki294
Summary: This is my first fanfic of the type. I don't know if it's any good, but I guess that's for you to decide. Please comment. I like criticism an I take it very well. Thanks.


Hikaru stared up at the dark night sky. It was midsummer and the stars were shining bright. It was almost as though they knew something he didn't. Of course, he knew that if stars could think, they would know more than him. They had seen the begining of time, and he had not. Perhaps the stars could tell the whole history of life on this planet. But what did that matter?  
>Hikaru streatched his hand out, searching for his brother, Kaoru. He felt his hand brush Kaoru's shoulder, and moved closer to him. It had been forever since the two were able to be alone together. Truly alone, that is.<br>Of course they had been alone in their room together, and alone in class rooms, but other people were always too close. It was possible that they could be discovered. If their parents of friends knew how they really felt... Well, Hikaru didn't want to think about that.  
>"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, sitting up and looking at his brother. "Yeah?" Hikaru sat up, too and ran his hand over Kaoru's face.<br>"We're finally alone. We can do whatever we want... So, uh... Would you mind if I...?" Kaoru moved closer to Hikaru and hugged him. He could knew just how much he missed being with his brother.  
>Kaoru had been waiting to be alone with Hikaru for a long time. It was true that all of the guests thought that they were together, but it was also true that they thought it was all an act. Haruhi and Tamaki had mentioned this to them. It was as though they were afraid of how much they truly loved and needed each other.<br>But what did it matter to them? Why would it matter if they thought it was wrong, if they didn't know? So Kaoru and Hikaru became more careful, and they didn't show any signs of their true feels except when they were alone.  
>Hikaru let Kaoru push him on to the ground again. He loved it when Kaoru took control. He let Kaoru kiss him, and he kissed back. Hikaru moved his hands under Kaoru's shirt, feeling his brother's soft skin. Kaoru's hands slid under his brother. He was laying on top of him, locked in kiss. To Kaoru, if every moment was like this one, he would never be able to complain. He loved Hikaru more than anyone could understand. He couldn't tell anyone either than Hikaru how he felt. He didn't mind too much, though. As long as Kaoru was still with him, nothing could ever hurt him.<br>Hikaru felt Kaoru's hands move under him. He kissed him a bit harder, wanting more. In his thoughts, he never had to hide his feelings. He could say just what he thought whenever he wanted to. But with everything being the way it was, Hikaru had to keep quiet. It was always so sad, but he knew that these nights alone with Kaoru wouldn't be as great if they didn't hide. So he dealt with all of the pain, knowing that on a night like this, nothing could make it better.  
>Kaoru started pulling at Hikaru's pants, slowly undoing the buttons and sliding them off. Hikaru blushed slightly, though it was hard to see in only the moonlight. Even though Kaoru was used to seeing his body, it still made him a little nervous. Still blushing, Hikaru pulled off Kaoru's shirt. He started working on the buttons of Kaoru's jeans. His hands fumbled slightly as he worked Kaoru's jeans off. Kaoru kissed him again, and moved his hands out from under Hikaru's back. Slowly he traced his hands down Hikaru's side, and stopped just above his underwear. He moved his hand into Hikaru's underwear and gently stroked him.<br>Hikaru tensed, a little thrown off guard by what Kaoru was doing. He shook it off and kissed him again, pulling him closer. His heart was racing, and he wanted more. He wanted his brother...  
>Taking off Hikaru's shirt, Kaoru kissed his neck. Repeatedly he licked at his brother, and he could Hikaru growing harder. Kaoru himself was, too.<br>Carefully Hikaru ran his hands down Kaoru's back. His dick was growing harder, and he could tell Kaoru's was, too. Kaoru licked at one of his nipples, and he shuddered.  
>Kaoru moved down slowly, kissing Hikaru in just the right places. As Kaoru's mouth got lower, Hikaru could feel himself grow even warmer. Slowly Kaoru took Hikaru in his hand. He moved his hand in a rhythmic motion. Hikaru's reaction was perfectly desired.<p>The feeling brought back memories of their first times. They were together, out on a beach. Even though it seemed so common, so unoriginal, they weren't too picky.<br>Their family had been on a vacation, and it was late night. They had been talking and, of course, that lead to kissing. Before they knew it, they were pulling off each other's clothes. That was the day they realized it wasn't just an act, that they really felt this way for each other.

Kaoru licked at him. Hikaru shuddered at the feeling. It was truly amazing. Kaoru ran his mouth over Hikaru's length and smiled. Nothing had ever felt so right to him.  
>Hikaru's hips bucked up into Kaoru's mouth. Even though they had just barely started, Hikaru was already on the verge of coming. His hips bucked again and he came.<br>Kaoru swallowed and licked him once more. He kissed Hikaru. His tongue explored his brother's mouth, playing with him. Hikaru rubbed Kaoru in his hand. His brother was really hard. Slowly he slid down and sucked his brother's cock. He deepthroated him. He kept licking.  
>"M-more, please, Hikaru," Kaoru begged. His hips bucked like Hikaru's did. He leaked a bit of precum. Kissing his base, Hikaru rubbed his hand over Kaoru's stomach. He ran his mouth back up to Kaoru's tip. He licked playfully at him.<br>Kaoru couldn't contain himself anymore. He came into Hikaru's mouth. One thing he loved about his brother, Hikaru always swallowed his load. He kissed his brother again and smiled to himself. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to have to hide the way he was anymore. 


End file.
